Timeless love (Swanqueen week July 2015)
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: a short and fluffy story about swanqueen, set around the swanqueenweek challenges. Posted between July 12th and July 18th of 2015.
1. intro

Hey everyone! This is where I am going to post my entries for the entire swanqueen week. Im going to try to make it one story. I am really looking forward to this!

As a reminder; here are the promts:  
\- Sunday July 12: Bed sharing (Regina and Emma share a bed)  
-Monday July 13: Jealousy (Emma and/or Regina are jalous)  
-Tuesday July 14: Time travel (Emma and/or Regina travel in time)  
-Wensday July 15: Mistaken for a couple (Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple)  
-Thursday July 16: Best friend romance (Emma and Regina are best friends that fall in love)  
-Friday July 17: Act of true love (Regina and/or Emma commit an act of true love)  
-Saturday July 18: Trapped together (Emma and Regina get trapped together somewhere)


	2. Chapter 1, the morning after

**Chapter one; The morning after** _(Day 1 part 1)_

Regina woke up, not remembering anything from last night. Her head was pounding and her limps where intertwined with someone elses. She looked down to see a woman with blonde curls laying again her. Regina frowned, she didnt remember meeting this indiviual or how she ended up in her bed.  
Regina slowly got up, moving carefully not to wake the woman next to her, her mind was racing. How did this happen? Who was she? What did they do?  
Once Regina menaged to get out of bed she made her way to the kitchen and got some coffee, she tried to clear her mind but last night was all a blur. She remembered Henry was missing, that Henry brought home a strange blonde woman who he claimed was his birthmother. Regina remembered feeling scared that someone had menaged to get past the town line and she had decided to investigate. But that turned into drinking with the woman and... Oh. She definatly remembered what happened last night.

Regina looked up as the woman, Emma, walked into the kitchen. "Hey" the blonde smiled, jawning cutely. She was adorable. In fact, she was too adorable to ever be the one to break the curse. She couldnt possibly be the saviour, but she remained a mystery.  
"Goodmorning" Regina said as she leaned against the counter and took a zip of her coffee. She could feel the blondes eyes over her body and a smirk appeared on her face "I hope you slept well" Regina added, ignoring her headacke.  
Emma smiled "Perfect, but I better go before the kid wakes up. This is too much to explain" the blonde said as she walked to Regina and kissed her cheek and walked out. Regina could her the car drive away and sighed. She wasnt ready to let go of this woman, for some reason this felt different. Not like the way it felt with Daniel or Graham, just different. And it intregued Regina, she wanted Emma to stay in a way that a drug addict wanted to be around drugs.


	3. Chapter 2, new town, new me

**Chapter two; new place, new me** _(Day 1, part 2)_

Emma woke up in a strange bed in a way too fancy room, almost like a hotel. But she didnt remember checking into one. She said up and looked around. She remembered everything that happend last night, but it felt surreal. Like a dream almost. It just couldnt have been real.

Emma got out of the bed and quickly put on last days clothes and left the bedroom, finding the mayor in her kitchen drinking coffee. "Hey" the blonde smiled softly, looking at Regina as she leaned against a counter. Her eyes travelled up the womans body untill she saw that adorable smirk.  
"Goodmorning" Regina replied softly "I hope you slept well"  
"Perfect, but I better go before the kid wakes up, this is too much to explain" she said as she leaned in and kissed the older womans cheek. Emma hoped Regina would stop her, but she didnt. Emma sighed, right, it was again a one night stand.

Emma couldnt help but feel a bit dissapointed as she walked out of the mayors house and got in her car to drive to a hotel and find a place to stay.


	4. Chapter 3, play a little game with me

**Chapter 2, play a little game with me** _(day 2, part 1)_

Weeks had gone by since Reginas night with Emma and the blonde hadnt spoken to her since. Regina got anoyed by this, why would someone reject _her_? She was a queen! But Regina didn't let her feelings show and instead focused on her troubling relationship with her son and her growing romance with red riding hood. Okay, it wasnt really a romance since Regina couldnt care less about the waitress. But it was all part of Reginas little game with Emma, one that she didnt even know was real. Regina liked to pretent Emma was watching them, pretent that Emma got a raging jalousy in her.

Regina leaned over the bar, talking with Ruby. In the corner of her eyes she saw Emma walk in but she pretended she didnt notice. She laughed at something Ruby said and trailer her hand up the wolfs arm, this was too simple.  
"I'll have some coffee, please" a voice next to me said, Emma. Was there jalousy in her voice or was Regina just imagining that?  
"Ofcourse" Ruby said and smiled at me before she went back to do her job. Regina took out her phone and pretended to text someone, ignoring the blonde next to her.


	5. Chapter 4, magic abilities and other thi

**Chapter 4, magic abilities and other things I cant handle** _(day 2, part 2)_

Emma walked into grannies to see Regina and Ruby flirting again, she groaned to herself. What did the mayor even see it that girl?! Well.. except a flawless body and good personality. Okay, maybe Regina was right to fall for Ruby. But what about their night?!  
Emma walked over to the two, "I'll have some coffee, please" Emma said to get Ruby away from Regina, she tried to hide the jalousy in her voice.  
"Ofcourse" Ruby said, flashing Regina a flirty smile before leaving. Emma rolled her eyes then focused her attention on Regina, who was on her phone.  
Emma didnt say anything and just waited for her coffee, drinking it quietly once it arrived. She paid Ruby the money then left, devisated.

Emma walked to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret and let herself fall on her bed, thinking. She felt her hands glowing and frowned, looking down to see a golden light on them. She sat up, she wasnt near a window so it couldnt be the sun. But if it wasnt the sun, what was it? Ofcourse she remembered Henrys stories about magic, but that simply didnt make sense. But still she found herself being drawn to the book, picking it up and opening it at a random page. On the page she saw the evil queen (supposingly Regina) and red riding hood (supposingly Ruby) kissing.  
"No..." Emma whispered, the glow on her hands intensifying. She moved her glowing fingers over the drawing, wishing it was her there and not Ruby. Suddenly a flash of light blinded her...


	6. Chapter 5, I strongly disadvice time tra

**Chapter 5, I strongly disadvice time travel** _(day 3, part 1)_

Emma got blinded by a flash of light and when she could see again she was not in her room or her clothes. She looked around, finding herself in the middle of someforest wearing medival style clothing. She frowned, she wanted to go back to Reginas youth... Exectly how old was the mayor?!  
A few moments later she remembered that in the enchanted forest things were pretty much medival, she groaned. She had no idea where she was or where she was supposed to go and there was no such thing as google maps in the enchanted forest.  
Emma decided that it was best just to start walking and see where she ended, if it was a fairytale place she would magically end up where she wanted to, right?

Hours later, Emma was still walking through the forest. Her feet started to hurt and her stomach screamed for food. But Emma could see a light in the distanse or she hoped it was a light and not some dragons cave.

After another hour of walking through the dark unkown forest she arrived at a house, more like a mansion. It was allready dark out and she had the feeling it was better not to distrube whoever lived here. So she snuck to a smaller building near the house and broke into it. Inside the building turned out to be a stable. She made a (highly unconfortable) bed out of straw and lied down, falling asleep quicky after the exhausting day.

Emma woke up when somebody shook her, for a minute she tought it was Mary Margareth and that she had dreamed the whole time travel thing, but that wasnt the case. Emma woke up to see a young black haired girl standing infront of her. A girl she imidiatly regonized, "Regina..."


	7. Chapter 6, the stranger

**Chapter 6, the stranger** _(day 3, part 2)_

When Regina arrived at her stables in the morning, she was suprised to find a blonde woman lying there. She looked around to make sure her mother wasnt there and closed the door behind her and slowly walked to the woman. She placed her hand on the womans shoulder and shook her gently. Soon the womans green eyes opened, "Regina..." she said in a whisper.  
Regina frowned "Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked.  
The woman sat up and went with her hand through her beautiful blonde curls "I uhm... my name is Emma and uhm... I was told I could find shelter here" the woman, Emma, said.  
"Shelter from what?" Regina asked.  
Emma thought for a second "For my husband, he abused me so I ran" she said.  
Regina nodded, she didnt know much about abusive husbands, but she knew enough about abusive mothers. "Allright" Regina said, "You can stay here, but you have to hide so my mother wont see you"  
Emma nodded and with that a friendship began...


	8. Chapter 7, aparently Im a stablegirl now

**Chapter 7, aparently Im a stable girl now** _(day 4, part 1)_

In the next few weeks Regina officially hired Emma as a stable girl, which was better than hiding. Okay she still lived in the stabled and she had to scoop up horse poop, but at least she got food now.

Emma was working when Regina walked into the stables, a smile appeared on the blondes face. How could that woman be so beautiful?  
Regina walked up to Emma "Want to go to the market with me?" she asked.  
Emma slowly nodded, she was really allowed to get off the land but she wanted to be with Regina more than anything. She was even willing to risk Cora's anger for it, and that was a big risk.  
So in the next few minutes Emma got ready to go to the market with Regina, she whipped the dirt off her dress as much as she could and undid the braid, letting her hair hang lose. She smiled at Regina as they left the stables and walked towards the market, it was a pretty far walk since Reginas maison was about a mile from the city and there wernt such a thing as cars yet. Both females remained silent as they walked, unsure what to sat to the other.


	9. Chapter 8, awkward

**Chapter 8, awkward.** _(day 4, part 2)_

The walk to the market was awkward at least, both Regina and Emma didnt say a word and both wondered if the other felt the same thing.

But once they were at the market that changed, the festive athmosphere there made they both come lose and they talked the whole time. They talked and laughed and had their hands intertwined to each other. On the way back home they were still holding hands, both completely confortable with each other.

But once they arrived back home, everything went wrong. Cora was waiting for them and the woman did not look happy.  
"Why did you take that _servant_ with you to the market?" Cora asked with anoyance in her voice.  
"I uhm..." Regina started, but didnt get a chance to finish.  
"You what?" Cora asked. The woman raised an eyebrow when she saw their intertwined hands. "Oh no, you are not! Not with her!" she shouted angrily. "Snow white told me what was going on, but I couldnt believe it... But this must end now!"  
With a few quick steps Cora stood infront of Emma, the saviour held her head high. She couldnt die in a fairytale, right? Not if she was the good guy. With a flick of her wrist Cora made Emma dissapear and then she turned to her daughter. "She is dead." she just said and walked away, leaving Regina heartbroken.


	10. Chapter 9, not dead

**Chapter 9, not dead** _(Day 5, part 1)_

Emma fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. She whinced, but slowly sat up. She was in some cold cave, surrounded by nothing but darkness. The fact that Cora send her here clearly meant that this was a dangerous place and that she was most likely to die... great.  
Emma got up and started to move, her hands agains the cave wall to guide her. Surely it was getting warmer which could only be a good thing. Emma could see a light in the distance, not like light from the moon or the sun, but like a fire. Maybe she was getting closer to the forest, maybe someone was having a campire... Very hopeful and wrong thoughts.

Because five minutes later it would turn out ot be a dragon, one ready to kill and eat Emma. And Emma didnt really have anything to defend herself with. Only her glowing hands... Glowing hands, magic! Out of pure instinct she raised her glowing hands to the dragon, a beam of light coming from them. She knew she didnt kill the dragon, but at least it was unconsious. She had a chance of finding her way out of this hell hole and back to Regina. And hopefully back to Storybrooke.


	11. Chapter 10, a queens heart

**Chapter 10, a queens heart** _(Day 5, part 2)_

It had been years since Regina last saw Emma and in those years she had achived what her mother always wanted, to be a queen. But Regina was torn by lost and revenge, becoming more evil as the days without her blonde friend passed by.

Regina sat on her throne as one of her guards walked in "There is a woman here to see you, your Majesty" he said.  
Regina looked up anoyed, she hadnt expected anyone to come here and she hated suprised. "Who is she?" she asked, holding her head high.  
"Her name is Emma, majesty, she claims to be an old friend"  
Reginas heart made a small jump, could Emma really be here.. alive? Her mother had said the woman was dead, but she had never found the body and a part of her always kept hoping. "Let her in" Regina said. The guard bowed and left, Regina couldnt contain her smile.

When the door opened again, a blonde woman walked in. She looked older than she did before and was covert in dirt, but it was unmistakable Emma. Regina got up from her throne and walked to the blonde, tilting the womans head. "What happened to you?" she asked softly.  
Emma looked up into the queens eyes, the green eyes looked as broken as Regina felt. "Your mother send me to a underground world" Emma said quietly "It was full of dragons and other monsters, it took me years to get out and when I did. I went to find you as soon as I could"  
Regina nodded and pulled Emma into a close hug "I will protect you" she said, she wouldnt let anyone hurt her friend.  
Emma whimpered in her arms "I love you" her small voice said.  
Regina pulled back suprised and looked at the blonde, a soft smile appeared on her face "I love you too"


	12. Chapter 11, her only weakness

**Chapter 11, her only weakness** _(Day 5, part 3)_

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Charming asked Snow white as he looked her in the eyes. "We know nothing about her, she could be innocent"  
"She isnt" Snow white snapped, "if she is connected to Regina she is not innocent and she could be our only chance to defeat her. We must go after her" Snow said as she looked down at the paper in her hand. Written on it was only one name, _Emma Swan_.


	13. Chapter 12, I shouldve seen this coming

**Chapter 12, I shouldve seen this coming** _(day 6, part 1)_

Months had passed since Emmas return to Regina and she was happy, both where happy. Regina loosend up on her people and the kingdome was glad Emma was there as a bit of a mortal compass for the queen. They were happy and in love, they were even planning to get married...

On the night before the wedding, Emma decided to take a walk through the forest to calm her nerves. She loved Regina and wanted to be with her more than anything, but she wasnt ready to be queen. And it also scared her that she might be changing the story to much, what if the curse would never happen. Would she dissapear? Or would there be two Emmas in the future. These were the type of things going to her head as she found a woman stranded in the forest, she looked lost. And she also looked an aweful lot like Mary Margareth, so it must be Snow white...  
"Can I help you?" Emma asked her mother from the future, this was weird.  
Snow white nodded and looked up at Emma, giving her a necklace with a small arrow as a chain "Can you make sure the queen gets this?" Snow white asked.  
A frown appeared on Emmas face, but she nodded "Sure..." she said, alltough she didnt trust it completely. She moved her fingertips over the smooth necklace untill it stung in her finger. A drop of blood fell to the ground, as did the blonde woman.


	14. Chapter 13, an unexpected outcome

**Chapter 13, un expected outcome**

When Regina woke up, she imidiatly knew something was wrong. Emma wasnt by her side and the blonde wouldnt leave her their wedding day! Regina got out of bed quickly and put on her clothes, determent to find Emma. She left the castle without her guards and went into the forest. She knew Emma and she knew this is where the woman went when she was nerves.

After hours of searching she found Emma, lying on the ground. She seemed to be sleeping, but no matter how hard Regina tried, Emma just wouldnt wake up. Regina frowned and lifted Emma up in her arms, bringing her back to the castle and laying her on their bed.  
"Emma, wake up, this isnt funny anymore" she begged the blonde, but there was no reaction. Regina then started to shake Emma, untill a necklace dropped out of her fiances hand. Slowly Regina picked it up and regonized it imidiatly, a sleeping curse. Snow white must have done this, she will pay for this!

Regina threw the necklace into the fireplace and leaned over Emma "I love you" she whispered, placing a kiss on the others lips. A brush of magic went over the kingdome as Emma opened her eyes. But the magic didnt stop there, within seconds Emmas dress was changed into jeans and a red jacket, Emma frowned. She knew she was going back home, she looked at the confused Regina "We will meet again" was all she could say before she flashed back to Storybrooke.

Emma stood on middle of the street and didnt think twice before running to Reginas office, knocking on the door. "Regina open up!" she shouted.  
A few seconds later Regina did open the door "What do you want, Miss Sw-" she started, before being interrupted by Emma pressing her lips against hers.

"I remember" she said as she pulled back and looked at the woman.


	15. Chapter 14, how Henry found out

**Chapter 14, how Henry found out**

"I remember" Emma told Regina and a smile appeared on the mayors face.  
"Lets get out of here" she just said before poofing them both back to her bedroom. Emma raised an eyebrow but wasnt going to fight it. Well... untill a few minutes later Henry came home.  
"What do we do?" Emma whipsered,  
"Hide" Regina decided, shoving both of them in her closet.

"Mom? Are you home?" Henry voice sounded from the livingroom. His footsteps moving up the stairs and to Reginas bedroom. The two woman in the closet looked at each other, but both remained silent.  
"Mom?" Henry asked again, "I know youre home, your bed is unmade and besides, you wernt in your office" he said.  
Regina bit her lip and Emma couldnt stop a giggle coming from her troath, they were hiding from the person that brought them together. From the son they shared and why? Because they were afraid he would find out about them even though he would soon enough.

A second later the door of the closet opened and Henry looked at the both of them confused "Mom? What are you doing here with Emma?" he asked.  
"Uhm.. its a long story kiddo" Emma said.  
Both woman got out of the closet and they sat with Henry in the livingroom where they told the kid the whole story from the moment Regina found a stranger in her stables.


End file.
